


pizza my heart

by yoojiaes



Series: all of my air is filled up with you [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojiaes/pseuds/yoojiaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoya is kind of really into the pizza guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pizza my heart

**Author's Note:**

> also posted to my [livejournal.](http://jinwooyou.livejournal.com/5009.html?format=light)
> 
> dedicated to kel ♡

“Hey, Sungjong, do you want to order pizza?” Howon asks the younger man, who’s sprawled out on the opposite end of the couch. Sungjong snickers, and changes the channel on the tv.

“What, so you can see that boyfriend of yours again?” Sungjong is grinning and Howon feels his ears burn. He gives the boy a kick, and Sungjong changes the channel again.

“Shut up, it’s not like that.” Howon says, already reaching for the phone on the table beside the couch. “I just really like the pizza, that’s all.”

“Well, the pizza is good,” Sungjong nods, and pauses on a channel that’s showing a pet commercial, featuring hamsters. “Aren’t those cute? Maybe we should get one. They remind me of someone.”

“We’re not getting a hamster, Sungjong, stop asking.” Howon gets up from the couch, and walks towards the kitchen so that Sungjong won’t be able to say things into the phone to tease him. “I’m ordering the pizza, now.”

Sungjong waves his hand at Howon in the way that says, _do whatever,_ and Howon dials the number. Before he knows it, the pizza is on its way (or rather, _Myungsoo_ is on _his_ way, but Howon will never admit that he’s looking forward to seeing the boy more than the pizza, _never)._

∞

The doorbell rings, and Howon can hear Sungjong yell something about how his ‘boyfriend’ is here, but Howon ignores him and just opens the door.

“Hey, I brought your pizza.” Myungsoo smiles, lifting the box up to Howon. Howon grins awkwardly in return, more focused on the boy in front of him than on the pizza itself. “You guys order a lot, don’t you?”

“Uh, well, what can I say?” Howon laughs, avoiding Myungsoo’s eyes. What _can_ he say? “The… The pizza is really good.”

Howon gives Myungsoo the money, having ordered pizza far too many times from the restaurant Myungsoo works at to need to count it out. Myungsoo smiles and thanks him, then turns to leave. The man is already a couple of steps away from the door, heading back to his car, when Howon says:

“Thank you, I love you.”

(Howon freezes up because _shit,_ he really _really_ didn’t mean to say that, and Myungsoo stops walking and turns back to him. Howon’s ears are burning red, and he’s sure his cheeks are too and really he’s all kinds of flustered now to the point that he can barely look at Myungsoo and–

He slams the door shut, drops the pizza on Sungjong’s lap, and runs up straight to his room. Right now, he just wants to hide under his blankets, and forget what he just said.)

∞

_God,_ what should he do? It’s been about three days since he dicked up his words around Myungsoo, and he’s  _still_ hiding under his blankets, other than his trips to the washroom and for food, and maybe sometimes for classes. Otherwise, he’s gotten a fairly good amount of blanket-hiding in, this week.

Should he call him and apologize? Say that he didn’t mean it? But no, he kind of did mean it, and he doesn’t want to lie to Myungsoo, and _heck–_ he doesn’t even have the boy’s phone number. He’d have to talk to him through the restaurant owner, and as if the whole situation wasn’t mortifying enough, what if Myungsoo told the owner about it? How was he ever going to order pizza again? Unless…

That’s it, he can order online. He doesn’t have to talk to the boss, doesn’t have to talk to Myungsoo, he just needs to fill out a form and wait. It’s a good idea, right? Right, it has to be!

Howon gets out from under the covers and brings himself to his desk. He types in his laptop password and goes to the restaurant’s website, opening up the order form. He stares at it blankly, for a moment, before filling some of the details out.

 _Pizza…_ Whatever has lots of meat and cheese works, really. _Quantity…_ One, Sungjong isn’t home right now. _Special requests…_ Special requests? He just wants Myungsoo to come. That’s all he wants. He leaves the box blank, and rolls his mouse over the submit button.

But wait, should he go through with this? He hasn’t even decided what he’s going to say yet, and– _and–_ Howon moves the mouse off the button. But this is a better chance than never, right? Sungjong isn’t even home, so he doesn’t have to listen to the younger’s remarks once the whole thing is over. He rolls the mouse over the button again, but…

Howon puts his forehead on his desk and groans in frustration. At the rate he’s going, he’ll never see Myungsoo again.

∞

Howon does see Myungsoo again, later that night, but doesn’t expect it. He hadn’t ordered any pizza, had he? He remembered leaving the form unsubmitted, and going downstairs to release his frustrations on video games.

But here Myungsoo was, uniform, pizza and everything, right in front of him.

“Um, I, uh–” Howon is speechless, and Myungsoo only seems to laugh.

“Were you so desperate for pizza that you submitted an order five times? I didn’t bring five pizzas, though, I figured it was an accident and…” Myungsoo trails off and lets out another laugh as his words finish, simply holding the pizza box up to Howon.

“I ordered pizza 5 different times?” Howon frowns, gingerly taking the pizza. How did that happen?

“You’re not very good with computers, are you?” Myungsoo smiles, and Howon can feel a piece of him melt. “Well, I hope you’re good with cellphones.”

_What?_

But before he can say anything to that, Myungsoo’s already turned around to head back to his car.

“But wait, your money!” Howon calls out to him, and Myungsoo turns around to wave it off.

“It’s alright! It’s on the house, my treat.”

(When Myungsoo is gone, he goes back into the house and puts the pizza on the kitchen table, opening up the lid. It’s only when he’s halfway through his second piece that he notices, _oh,_ there’s a number written on the inside of the box. A _phone_ number. Myungsoo’s.

It only takes a second for Howon to drop the pizza back into the box and dash for his cell phone.)


End file.
